


This world is gonna burn

by kapitanova



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: (not graphic tho), Apocalypse, Gen, Songfic, mentions of multiple characters deaths
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: "Город, черт бы его побрал, провалился под землю! В буквальном, мать его, смысле!"





	This world is gonna burn

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Lost Girl 2014
> 
> песня: MS MR - Dark Doo Wop

Тамсин резко выворачивает руль, пытаясь избежать столкновения с упавшим на дорогу деревом, и от этой встряски Бо просыпается. Она потягивается, насколько позволяет неудобное пассажирское кресло, разминая затекшие мускулы.  
\- Долго я была в отключке? – спрашивает она.  
\- Часа полтора, - пожимает плечами Тамсин. Она слегка сипит, сорвала голос еще в городе, выполняя свои прямые обязанности. – Прости, что разбудила.  
Бо смотрит в окно, за которым начинают сгущаться сумерки. Пока она спала, Тамсин съехала с автострады, забитой машинами спасающихся, на какой-то проселок.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, куда мы едем, – говорит Бо.  
\- Какая разница, - отвечает Тамсин, не отводя глаз от дороги. – Я не думала, что мы вообще едем куда-то. Я думала, мы просто убегаем.  
Бо морщится от этого слова. Тамсин замечает это, несмотря на то, что ее взгляд все еще прикован к дороге.  
\- Прости. Я не собиралась тебя задеть. GPS уже отключился, и я действительно не знаю, куда мы едем. Но у нас есть дорога, и пока что этого достаточно.  
Бо оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть назад. Зарева здесь уже не видно, только лес, смыкающийся за их джипом. Сердце болит так, что хочется вырвать его из груди.  
\- Мы должны вернуться, – говорит Бо.  
Тамсин наконец-то поворачивается к ней.  
\- Ты с ума сошла? Нам некуда возвращаться. Город, черт бы его побрал, провалился под землю! В буквальном, мать его, смысле!  
\- И я должна была быть там! – срывается на крик Бо. – Я, черт возьми, должна быть там!  
Она тянется к рулю, чтобы повернуть машину, не думая о том, что на этой дороге она скорее всего просто устроит аварию. Тамсин вовремя отводит ее руку, одновременно нажимая на тормоз.  
\- Что на тебя нашло? – спрашивает она. – Я думала, ты уже успокоилась.  
\- Успокоилась? Сутки назад под моими ногами начала проваливаться земля, как в дурацком фильме про апокалипсис! И за эти сутки погибли все, кого я любила! Я не смогла их спасти! Ни Лорен, ни Кензи, ни Дайсона, ни Трика – никого! Они все мертвы, а я почему-то нет! Я не хочу так жить! – она тянется, чтобы отстегнуть ремень безопасности и одновременно пытается открыть дверь.  
Тамсин резко бьет ее по лицу открытой ладонью. Бо задыхается собственными слезами.  
\- Они все мертвы, Тамсин, – шепчет она. – Они все мертвы. Для чего теперь я? Кому я теперь нужна?  
\- Ты нужна мне, – отвечает Тамсин так тихо, что Бо едва ее слышит.  
Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, пока Бо пытается справиться со своей истерикой, потом Тамсин заводит двигатель и трогается с места.  
Лес смыкается за ними.


End file.
